The Blue Sun
by Becky99
Summary: Season One (early months) fiction: A new space phenomena has Moonbase Alpha in its grip!
1. Chapter 1

THE BLUE SUN.

by Beck99

/

_This is fiction based on Space: 1999 and does not intend to infringe on the copy write holder(s) of said television show. I'm just borrowing it a bit. Enjoy._

/

They had been traveling in space for a mere three months but already had experienced their share of danger, fear, and the unusual. The Alphans were nearly two weeks past the Triton device and its attempt at high-jacking all the information it could from Moonbase Alpha's Main Computer.

Chaos was now at a minimum, an adjacent calm had been offered, and all appeared agreeable until they entered into a new, mysterious galaxy.

Ordinarily moodiness and nuisances were the things equated with low morale and workplace tension but this time it was a physical malady. The condition was brought about by the space they were now traveling through. An odd sensation was present, radiating from a small sun in quadrant C- and the effects were base-wide.

It was a _blue_ sun, the color of pure tropical oceans, clear-cool daytime skies and aquamarine gemstones.

Also, Helena Russell mutely thought, it was the color of their Commander's astonishing cerulean eyes. In Main Mission she had looked from it, filtered and displayed on the Big Screen, to John Koenig as he stood on the top step, near his office_. Impressive_, she pondered, but was not sure she was thinking about the sun or her Commander.

They had seen nothing like it in deep space before. But they were still fledglings in the cosmos and everything was new to the people of Earth, their moon having been toss from its orbit.

"Victor," The Commander called to his friend and Alpha's science advisor. "Our shields will hold?" he asked.

Scanning a piece of paper he had just ripped from Computer's register, the professor said: "We are touching the outer edge or rim of this C galaxy, John. The moon is nowhere near the sun itself. Our shields will be fine. We may have to drop power about ten percent once we are in direct line with its pulsars but there will be no danger. It will pass quickly."

"Good." Koenig nodded but knew what everyone was thinking. They would all hate to ponder what might happen if the moon ever found itself too close to a sun - whether it be golden, red, green or even … black.

Earlier in the week, during a Command Conference, Professor Bergman explained all they would need to know to combat the new phenomena if it became a threat. "But really," he advised with a shrug: "we must all be patient." There really was no cure, unfortunately. Besides, the venture was fascinating to him; a gaseous mass causing so many problems.

He left the conference early, supervising the shield implementation, and as Victor walked from the room Koenig could only make a quip. It would figure their head of science would be immune to the effects and merely thought it another learning opportunity. The comment produced grins around the table - which was a refreshing change to the turmoil developing. The longer they drifted about and were infected by the influence of the blue sun the more possible peril the moonbase might experience – from within.

In the present, Koenig called: "Dr. Russell …" but was thwarted when he saw she was no longer in Main Mission. He never saw her leave.

"She's returned to Medical Center, Commander." Tanya called, by her work station.

He nodded, turned about, and returned to his own desk.

It was not surprising the CMO felt the need to return to her department. Helena had reported an influx of headaches, arguments and injuries. While there were still free beds in Medical Center it was not unusual, over the past few days, to see a line form for medications. Alphans were experiencing depression, anxiety and - simply put - a feeling of poor health.

"We've detected radiation." She told them, "Not enough to harm us long-term but we have to consider this might be something that will plague us until we eventually find a new home. We simply do not know what is out in deep space. Perhaps it is not uncommon." She then said, a bit lower - "It could be our undoing."

Koenig realized then that she too was feeling despondent, moved by their current situation, but was doing all she could to get them through it. The wandering moon had gone from fearful and hectic to calm and guarded – until recently.

They deserved a break.

With a sigh, Koenig rifled through some papers on his desk, attempting to appear busy, and then he looked up again at the Big Screen, at the stars and filtered blue sun. The doors were open, giving him an excellent view of the screen and Main Mission's staff. All appeared stressed although, being true professionals, they tried hard to hide it.

An unaware David Kano thumped his console top with nervous fingers. Sandra sat, with sensitive and somewhat glistening brown eyes, looking from the Big Screen to a read-out in her hands. The rest, including Controller Morrow, Tanya and one of the operatives, all appeared pensive.

It was like over-seeing a morgue, Koenig thought bitterly.

He stabbed a button on his console and saw the lovely profile of Helena Russell. He briefly paused and appreciated the view, a smooth face with high cheekbones and deep-set, perceptive eyes. She was a beautiful woman. Koenig tried to shake off where his thoughts were leading him. Helena was working at her desk, as yet not seeing his image. Apparently, she had not even heard the familiar blip of the monitor, announcing a call. 'She's busy." he thought and nearly felt guilty for adding to her troubles. "Dr. Russell." He watched as she turned and focused on him. His demeanor was taciturn and no none-sense. "Do you have the latest incident reports?" he asked.

Helena felt an ever so slight flutter to her pulse. It had nothing to do with their current situation. The Commander always managed to do that to her. "Yes, John."

"I'd like to see them."

"Can you give me an hour to pull it all together?"

"You have forty-five minutes." He said and disconnected.

Helena took a breath and stared at the blank screen. She was surprised by his abruptness but supposed John wasn't immune to what was happening any more than the other Alphans. Still, she had to wonder, what was it about Commander Koenig that made her feel wobbly in the legs? Certainly, he was handsome in a severe sort of way but it was more than dark good looks, an athletic build or even the power his command position necessitated. Perhaps it was his determination, self-awareness or even the security he conveyed.

'Or maybe I'm just lonely.' Helena quietly and tiredly chuckled to herself. But she knew that was not all there was. John Koenig: A man who cared and, even if he did not know it, he was a man who could love.

Just as _she_ could love … It was when thoughts like this intruded that Helena hated that she was a department head and an authority figure. There was no time for thoughts of romance when all of their lives needed their CMO and the others to focus on the mission ahead – _survival._

"Maybe one day." Helena whispered with a sigh, gathering her notes and placing them in a folder. "One day."

/

Koenig looked at the blank screen and blinked.

He was not angry with her. There was no reason for being so brusque. He must have sounded like an ogre to Helena. Brooding, he picked up a pen and was about to sign off on a request from Hydroponics when his conscience got the better of him.

Dropping the pen, he decided to meet Helena halfway.

Koenig pushed back his chair and stood.

/

When the hit came Helena felt it in slow motion. The file folder, with her notes and graphs, everything she was going to present to their Commander, flew out of her hand and she had not a clue where it landed. All she knew was that the impact had been quick, powerful and her shoulder met the hard, glossy floor with an odd crack. There was a great deal of pain but not enough to make her lose consciousness.

Her mind, although foggy, raced. "I was on my way to his office …" she said, still lying on the floor, feeling discomfort, and seeing booted feet. "The Commander, I mean." The boots were rushing here and there, many in her direction.

There was a shout of anger and she could hear men apologizing profusely …

_What?_

"I want them both confined to their quarts for twenty-four hours! You message their supervisors, talk with them, and tell them that their department heads will have to work double and triple shifts to make up for their idiocy! If they say it can't be done then have them call me personally."

Helena blinked. It was John's voice and he was furious. "Were we hit by something? Is the moon okay?" she asked as hands helped her to stand. Her entire body ached and she felt dizzy.

"We are going to take you to Medical Center, Dr. Russell."

Helena recognized the voice of one of her orderlies.

"But the Commander …He and I were going to meet and talk about …" she whispered and faltered when comprehending a nurse was on her other side, helping the orderly. Why were they out here with her when they should be in Medical Section? It was short-staffed enough.

"It's okay." The young man said, "He will understand."

"But the folder …" Helena turned slightly, still feeling confused, and saw two Alphans picking up the papers that had escaped the file.

"We will put it all on your desk and you can present it to him later – when you are better, Dr. Russell."

She didn't understand. Was she sick? Had something hit her when the moon …? Helena looked around as she was walked to the medical unit. Everything seemed fine. The lights were bright. Not a tile was out-of-place, no dust, and when they passed an Alphan or two their attention was on her and not a base-wide calamity.

_'Am I the only one out of order?'_

Mathias was waiting for her, a hand raised to motion her to a bed. "Are you all right, Doctor?" he asked, checking her pupils with a small flashlight.

"Some pain." Helena whispered, unsure. "What happened?"

"You don't know?" he asked, concerned. When she continued to look at him in puzzlement he smiled very mildly, "Well … we'll tell you in a minute." He said, "But first, let's take care of your arm."

She looked to where he indicated, at the peculiar discoloration and extension of her shoulder. The sleeve had been unzipped and Helena's eyes widened, "My arm is out of socket at the shoulder?" She asked, in the same tone she might have used if told she had gallstones.

Mathias nodded.

The Medical Center's main doors parted again and John Koenig stood there, watching them.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt, Helena." Mathias said, "But then, you know that." He attempted a small amount of ironic humor to put her at ease.

She nodded, half smiling for both Mathias and Koenig's sake. Now was not the time for her to allow fear and anxiety to overwhelm the situation. "John," she said, voice firm with purpose, and noted the surprise on his face. "Come here, please."

Mathias did not realize the Commander was behind him but acknowledged Koenig as he came around the other side of the bed.

She lifted her good arm and held a hand out to him, "Take my elbow and put a hand on the side of my neck." She said.

He nodded, looking into her eyes, knowing what she was asking. John Koenig gently touched her cheek before he did as she instructed. He watched as Helena took a breath, braced herself, and then looked up into his eyes. He was giving her something to focus on and John was both pleased and saddened that such a thing was required.

_'Blue eyes,'_ she thought_, 'Look into his blue eyes.'_ Then: "Okay, Bob." Helena murmured.

"On three." Dr. Mathias spoke to the nurse by his side.

Helena did not scream but there was a strangled cry from deep in her throat as the bone was popped into place. She clasped Koenig arm and felt his hand firm on her neck then shoulder as her eyes closed. Helena mastered the pain. She breathed in deeply and opened her eyes once again, glossy with unshed tears, and he was there.

John's expression was tender and a hand lifted to stroke her hair. "You did great." he said.

She smiled, accepting his compliment as Mathias and the nurse fussed over her, applying an infection fighting hypodermic and some salve to bruises on her face and arm. She was then given a hypo shot for the pain.

Helena suddenly remembered something. The Commander was shouting at someone earlier and once again her curiosity was piqued. "John, what happened?"

He looked to Mathias.

"She doesn't know."

"Stupidity happened." Koenig said, his jaw set once more, his expression losing its softness even as he gently held her hand, a thumb softly running over her knuckles. His eyes were darting and troubled.

"John?" she asked and felt relief when his frown turned into a mild smile for her.

He then proceeded to pull up a chair and told Helena Russell a story. It was about the blue sun's latest antics and how she became a victim of its sway.

/

**_To be continued …_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two._**

John Koenig had asked him to take charge of Main Mission, along with Professor Bergman, and to notify the Commander if there was any further atypical activity from the blue sun. Controller Morrow said he understood. However, it was a bit out of the ordinary for Koenig to be out of the action. Of course, it was his prerogative as their leader but often Morrow felt Koenig was looking over his shoulder, fretting he might be missing something essential. What made _now_ different?

"It's late, Paul." Sandra commented, "The man has to sleep some time." And she smiled warmly at him.

Paul Morrow nodded at her and, not for the first time, felt comfort in Sandra's presence. She was a good worker, a skilled data analyst who knew her job well. But she was also a kindhearted, loving human being – and very pretty. Paul began to feel things for Miss Benes he had not allowed himself to think about in recent weeks or even before the moon broke free from Earth orbit. He heard she was engaged then - and was grieving for her loss. _Now_ that did not really matter.

Still, he hesitated.

Their timing could be better. New amorous relationships while not exactly taboo on the moonbase were not viewed with great approval. True, affairs had not been outright _forbidden_ but everyone on the command staff felt the pressure to excel, to know where they were going, before getting wrapped up in personal issues. They could not lose themselves to passion. It was important to stay resolute when it came to a possible future for the Earth people. Those who were distracted frequently found themselves lax in the workplace. That sort of interference could cost them their lives.

At least, that was how their Controller saw it. Yet, he still found himself gazing at Sandra.

Victor Bergman, sitting in the Commander's chair, leaned back and checked some figures on a clipboard. He knew better than the others why John was making himself unavailable this evening. He was sidetracked by a friend in need. Not just a friend, Victor reassessed, but someone John had grown very close to, a woman who might one day become a life companion. Helena had grown to mean a lot to their leader over the last few months. Professor Bergman could see it in his expression and body language every time she came near. He wondered if John realized he took on a different physicality when Helena stood by his side. He seemed calmer, warmer, and a smile came easier to his often times austere face.

Tonight John had special reason to be attentive. Helena had been hurt, a victim of the blue sun and a ridiculous mishap. It was important for him to be by her side. John would call it his duty, to be there for his comrade, but Victor saw beneath the veneer. If it was in their Commanders power Helena, probably above all others, would have his special attention during the most difficult of circumstances. It was the nature of man to protect the things he loved and feel guilt when he let something slip between his fingers.

Victor also knew that Helena shared the attraction. They were, as the poets say, smitten with one another - although neither would say the words to make it a done deal. Not yet.

Now, looking at the side-long glances Morrow was giving Sandra and the kindness in which Kano brought a warm cup of tea to Kate, Victor wondered if there wasn't magic in the air. After all, he mused, it was nearly Christmas on Earth …

'Love and good tidings to all', he thought with a smile.

Alpha could use a bit of good fortune or even a miracle about now.

/

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Helena summed up as Mathias fitted her with a dark sturdy sling, resting her arm inside and adjusting it for comfort.

Bob had zipped-up her sleeve after she declined to dress in pajamas. Getting Helena to see she needed more help than she was willing to take was always a chore. Internally, he sighed.

"Yes, you can say that." John murmured from her bedside and smiled mildly.

Helena felt foolish and somewhat at fault. John told her she had walked right into a fist fight between Lionel Kruger and Maxwell Pena. The fight between the two technicians stemmed from a month-long argument about seniority, time off - and a woman. It culminated in physical aggression, a showdown in the hall outside of Medical Center … where an unaware, over-worked, and significantly stressed medico just happened to make her appearance when the disagreement was at its most violent.

Pena's tall, well-muscled body was thrown in her direction and Helena managed to catch his full weight, the impact leaving her sprawled and battered on the floor.

"Their squabble was heightened by the blue sun." Mathias told them, more deliberately to the Commander. "But it was something simmering for a long time." Mathias unhooked Helena from her monitor. She was damaged but with bed-rest she would be fine. "Security left a message. Both men are confine to quarters, Commander."

Koenig nodded, still on the warpath, but grasped he may have over reacted. The men were not entirely responsible for their actions. He would think about it, possibly reconsider, and worry about it tomorrow.

"Doctor, I really think you should stay here tonight." Mathias advised as Helena sat up and threw her long legs over the side of the med-bed.

"I do too." Koenig said as she stood, slightly shaky.

"No." Helena had seen two more Alphans come in, one with a cut on her hand that needed immediate treatment and another with an acute headache. Helena watched as the poor man was hooked to a monitor, a hand resting on his aching forehead. A C-scan was going to be needed. She would do it herself if … Helena looked down at her sling then up again at Mathias. "You need the space here, Bob. And with me out of commission your work-load is already impossible." She straightened and felt John's hand on her good shoulder. "The last thing you need is to worry about me taking up space better used for someone who really needs it."

Mathias acquiesced and held a hypodermic for her to see. He then gently grasped Helena's wrist and touched the injector button, "Here's a nightcap. Go to your quarters and immediately go to sleep." He nodded and smiled, "I am going to order you a nice breakfast tomorrow morning around 9am; possibly some Norco too. That way you can sleep in, stay put for a while, and enjoy your time off. Promise me you won't come back in again at least for another forty-eight hours. If you need more rest I want you to take it, Helena. No arguments."

"Okay, I promise." She said to appease Bob and also the rather apprehensive looking Commander standing to her right.

"Do you want me to have a nurse go with you?"

Koenig spoke, "I'll take her." he said. That way he could be certain she got to where she needed to go. Recent events made the Commander very protective of Helena. The Triton machine had put her through a gruesome ordeal, upsetting her and unnerving him, and John did not want to see her harmed further. A woman, even one as accomplished and courageous as Helena, could only take so much. "Come." His hand traveled softly down her shoulder to the uninjured arm and he tugged gently.

Helena smiled a mild goodnight to Dr. Mathias and allowed John to nudge her from Medical Center. She would never admit it aloud but she rather liked when Commander Koenig showed concern for her welfare. Somehow, it made her feel wanted; not just as a doctor or friend but as a flesh and blood human being. Sometimes she wondered if John actually noticed she was a woman.

Mathias watched the couple as they left Medical Center. Bob had seen how over-wrought the Commander was when he learned of Helena's initial kidnapping by the Tritons a couple of weeks ago. He had nearly become unglued. It did not help that he had just been awakened after being brutally knocked unconscious by those same aliens, on the surface of the moon. Still, it was interesting to see the couple's attachment progress. Bob wondered if the Commander and Dr. Russell knew what was happening. Despite their intellect both appeared strangely removed when it came to matters of the heart.

He had no time to ponder it further. A nurse was asking for his help.

It was going to be a long night.

/

As they walked Koenig gave her long looks and, noting how unsteady she was on her feet, he again wondered if Helena should not have stayed in Medical Center – just for a night. When he mentioned it she once again waved the idea away.

"It's not as if I have head trauma." She said, "I'm just sore after having blundered."

It seemed an odd thing for her to say. After all, her fall had nothing to do with ineptness on her part but being caught unaware when those two Neanderthals …. Koenig shook it away. His personal bitterness would not help matters.

He used his comlock to open the door to her quarters and he escorted her inside. Almost cautiously, he walked over to Helena's bed and turned down the coverlet. Her pajamas and robe were at the foot of the bed and he brought them closer to where she stood. He looked about a bit, appreciating her quarters, the sculptures on shelves and some wonderful paintings. He wondered if she did them herself but did not, for now, have the nerve to ask her.

Helena smiled at John's consideration and curiosity. He wanted to appear firm and cold when it came to his command staff but it was at time like this, when he did simple things to make his people comfortable, that she saw he could really care and be a warm human being. "Thank you, John." she whispered and lifted her good hand to touch his arm.

He realized she was saying goodnight and he felt a little awkward. "Are you going to be all right?" He softly returned her touch, "Should I ask Dr. Mathias to send a nurse over to check on you later tonight? Just to be safe."

"Really, I'm fine, John." She looked up at the Commander, studying him, appreciating the exhaustion which had caused tiny lines around his eyes, "You are all in. Why don't you go get some sleep of your own." she suggested.

He nodded, "Okay. Remember, if you have any problems call Medical Center or …" he paused, "… you can call _me_."

Again she smiled, "I will." She promised.

Unable to resist, Koenig lifted a hand and allowed a couple of fingers to touch gently under her velvety chin. He then turned and was about to lift his comlock to exit when he heard a small groan behind him.

He watched as she tried to unzip the sleeve of her tunic. With her arm slung she was having great difficulty and the pain shown in the stiffness of her back and the lean of her head as her neck bowed ever so slightly. The hypo injection Bob had given to Helena was helping too well. She was wholly fatigued and awkward. Koenig moved slightly to look at her profile and noted how longingly she was looking at the pajamas, knowing she needed comfort more than anything else tonight.

Making a decision, he retraced his steps and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Helena jumped a little at the contact, believing he had already left her.

"Let me help you." Koenig said as a statement but it was also in the form of a question.

Helena paused a moment then gave a curt, wordless nod.

Carefully, John removed the sling to her injured arm, laying it on the bed. He then pulled the zipper to her sleeve down, making it easier for Helena to painfully ease out of her tunic. He pulled at the other side and lifted it over her head. He stood behind Helena and was about to reach for the clasp on her bra when he paused, his hand in mid lift. This was moving into dicey territory. "Helena?" he asked, a little hesitant. "Do you want this off?" He touched a strap.

She hesitated and reached for her pajama top, holding it in front of her. "Go ahead." She muttered, her tone slightly quivering.

He could not see Helena's expression but imagined she was a bit embarrassed. John could have quipped that this was not the first undergarment he had ever removed from a member of the opposite sex but, under the circumstances, he thought it might not be the most tactful comment. If the stiffness in her back was any indication, Helena was nervous enough.

As he unclasped, his eyes took in the smoothness of her pale skin, a freckle here and a beauty mark there … but then he saw more. Under her left shoulder-blade and near the kidney area were bruises.

Once again, Koenig's teeth gritted as he fought for control. He was absolutely pleased he had ordered those two oafs into their quarters. He would look forward to the tongue-lashing he gave both men when he ordered them into his office tomorrow afternoon.

"John, help please."

He realized Helena was trying to pull on the silky blue top but was having trouble with her belt, which had fallen free. She was attempting to slip her hurt arm into the opposite sleeve but John could hear her gasp. The pain was awful. He aided her, looking resolutely but reluctantly away as he reached around Helena's waist, closing the front and helped her adjust the silky shirt.

Next, he removed her boots then saw Helena was attempting to pull off slacks. She took one side and John the other until they pooled at her bare feet. Considerate, John reached for her pajama bottoms but Helena stilled his hands.

"No John, that's okay. I'll sleep without them. It will be hard enough getting my uniform pants on again in the morning when the pain medication has worn off." She chuckled ever so gently and turned to look at him, sufficiently clothed, the pajama tunic adjusted and the bottom portion resting against her shapely hips and bottom. All that was really revealed were Helena's long, sleek legs.

Koenig nodded. As attracted as he was to her he could not be certain Helena shared the same lure. He would not press his luck with her. He took the sling from where it lay on the bed and once again pulled it over her head. He rested her arm inside, just as he had seen Dr. Mathias do, and quickly adjusted the strap for sleep-time comfort. "In bed." Koenig then ordered. He looked into Helena's eyes and she was so tired he feared she might pass out on him.

"Yes, sleep." She agreed, drowsily, and suddenly appeared nearly intoxicated and giddy from the medication coursing through her blood stream. Helena slid under the coverlet but had not yet reclined on her back. She looked dreamily at John Koenig as he tucked her in. She smiled and, lifting her good arm to drape it around his neck (as he leaned over her), she whispered: "You are a very dashing man … a _good_ man and I could just eat you up …"

The Commander's eyes widened.

"One day" she continued, "I am going to make love to you, Commander …" Helena then leaned forward, her hand to the back of his head, and kissed Koenig directly on the lips.

It wasn't long, a mere peck really, and as she lay back, relaxed and snuggling into the mattress, John knew it was the drugs talking – possibly coupled with a secret longings Helena had buried deep inside her subconscious. She would not remember it in the morning, he thought as he stared a bit dumbfounded down at her. Helena had already fallen deeply asleep, he realized.

Still, John had to smile. Perhaps he and Helena were on the same page after all. Ego massaged, he allowed hope. _'One day.'_ he thought as he turned to leave the room, a slight bounce to his step. '_Maybe one fine day …'_

* * *

**Go to Epilogue.**


	3. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE:_**

Three days passed. They finally were out of the influence of the blue sun.

Friendships were reestablished, injuries healed, head and body aches decreased, and Alpha's workload had vastly improved.

Professor Bergman told the command staff it would take some time to get significant information charted about their 'blue friend' but once he input his calculations, and Computer was compliant, the encounter could help in the future, perhaps aid the moon people in a way to prevent future malaise. Meanwhile, Victor said he was going to work on the preliminaries of a more powerful shield. They never knew if Alpha was going to come upon a sun that was even more threatening than what they had already confronted.

"Let's hope not." Koenig said and gazed, nearly apologetic, at Helena from across the round table in his office.

It was as he suspected. She did not remember compromising words or what she had done as she lapsed into sleep during the night of her injury. Now, healthy and without the sling, Helena was serious and professional as she read the medical and life support report for the week. Rightly, Dr. Russell seemed pleased that all was well.

The meeting broke up around lunchtime and Paul Morrow quickly moved to Sandra's side. They were both off duty. "I'm hungry. Would you like to join me in the cafeteria?" he asked her. Inside, Morrow was a mass of jelly. Now was as good a time as ever to make some kind of move.

"That is very kind, Paul." She smiled, "But I am actually meeting with Michael Ryan. We seldom get time off together and they are playing a movie he likes in the Recreation Center." She paused momentarily, noting Paul's disappointment. "We would love to have you join us."

"No." Morrow was quick, "You enjoy yourself and give Mike my best." He quickly removed himself from her presence before Sandra could see the deep disillusionment registering on his face. _'Pilots.'_ Morrow thought grimly_. 'Why did they always get the best girls?'_

Victor called to Helena, telling her that he and John were also off to the cafeteria. Would she like to join them?

"I'm afraid I have to return to Medical Center. I've been off for far too long and Bob is receiving a well-deserved rest. I'm pulling a double shift."

"You have to eat sometime." John said to her, an odd smile up turning his generous mouth. "I'll bring you something later and you can … eat it up." Amused, John turned and walked from the office conference room.

_That was odd._ Victor shrugged at the puzzled Helena and followed his friend.

The last of the command staff in his office, Helena dismissed John's strange comment as a manly quip she probably was not meant to understand. Straightening the papers in the file in her hand … _'Eat you up'_ … she was about to leave when a wave of understanding and mortification overcame her_. 'Oh God, I did _not_ …'_

Helena thought she had dreamt it.

Dr. Russell spent the next few days avoiding her Commander. In time, she was sure, he would forget.

But he never did.

* * *

THE END

November 2013.


End file.
